Angelo
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Les drapeaux de l'Union Soviétique flottent sur Berlin. Italia (Feliciano Vargas) va tout faire pour sauver la vie de son guide de toujours, Doitsu (Ludwig Beilschmidt). en proie à une atroce blessure de guerre ... Fiction très sombre, axée sur le couple phare d'Hetalia. Il s'agit d'un one-shot incluant quelques scènes yaoi.


Avant-Propos

_« Le one-shot PruAus Wien Blut m'avait bien plu. J'ai aimé l'écrire, alors, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, je décide d'écrire un nouveau one-shot Hetalia, cette fois axé sur un autre couple, et pas des moindres : Doitsu et Italia. Je sais, je sais… _

_Cet écrit sera très loin de la légèreté si propre à l'univers d'Hetalia et aux sourires du héros. J'ai ici brassé un monde fait de larmes, de sang et de guerres puisqu'il s'agit de l'Histoire de notre monde. N'attendez rien de niais, mais préparez-vous plutôt aux abysses d'un univers, où certaines nations s'entraident jusqu'à s'éventrer elles-mêmes… Il y a du yaoi explicite dans cet écrit. Je vous demande donc de passer votre chemin si vous y voyez un quelconque problème et vous souhaite, à ceux qui y trouveront leur bonheur – une excellente lecture ! _

_Bien à vous, Hirako.»_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour__  
__Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us__  
__Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,__  
__can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?_

**A** **O**

Une fiction "One shot" d'Hirako Fieldwar

Starring

Feliciano Vargas as Italia

Ludwig Beilschmidt as Doitsu

Arthur Kirkland as Igirisu

Francis Bonnefoy as Fransu

Alfred F. Jones as America

_And _

Ivan Braginski as Russia

**6 mai 1945**

Le jeune _Italia_ barricadait la porte par laquelle il était entré. Une entaille barrait ses joues rosies, il manquait de souffle. Il poussait la grosse commode juste devant, puis une deuxième. Il entendait des voix. Les accents se mêlaient, tantôt britanniques, anglais. Il avait même entendu quelqu'un parler français… C'était eux. Il recula, les yeux cernés de larmes. C'était vraiment terminé ?

- _Italia_ ! Cesse de fuir ! _Russia_ est avec nous !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé distinctement. Il traversa toute la pièce, les appartements étaient grandioses, mais les bureaux vides. Les feuilles volaient.

Il courrait jusqu'à l'autre côté et tenait le Luger qu'_il_ lui avait donné. La porte menait à l'autre bâtiment. Il traversa au dehors. Les bombardements…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

Le ciel de Berlin était étincelant. Au loin, les étendards de l'Union Soviétique flottaient déjà dans la nuit… Il les voyait se dresser un à un comme des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Le rouge… Il coulait au sol. Le petit Italia reprit sa course, se dirigeant vers le fond de la cour. C'était le palais, son palais, à lui.

Lui…

Où était-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver.

_- Doitsu ! Doitsu ! _

A l'intérieur, nombreuses poutres s'étaient écroulées et un début d'incendie évoluait timidement. Le bâtiment était en train de mourir sous les assauts de l'ennemi.

- _Doitsu ! _

Il pleurait cette fois. Il avait peur. Peur qu'il soit trop tard, qu'il ne le retrouve jamais parce qu'il n'existerait tout simplement plus. Il s'avança, les pièces devenaient plus nombreuses, le lieu plus inquiétant, plus sombre encore. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui. _Nihon_… Nihon était si loin de lui, que faisait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu l'aider ? Et si Doitsu était vraiment disparu ? Evaporé ?

- NON ! _NON_ !

Il monta à l'étage, trébucha. Les marches se désagrégeaient comme si l'impitoyable ennemi les avait touchées du doigt, elles aussi.

« Doitsu réponds-moi… J'ai besoin de toi… »

« D…Doitsu ! »

La grande salle où il avait dansé quelques mois auparavant en compagnie de Doitsu – la salle de bal. Il se figea. Au centre, près du gramophone cassé, renversé sur le sol, il était là. Contre le mur, une main au cœur. Sa chevelure plaquée était inexacte. Il n'était pas soigné, non. C'était tellement étrange de le voir ainsi. Italia fit un pas, puis deux les yeux rougis. Il sourit une première fois, prêt à dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge couverte de sueur.

- Tu es là, dit-il simplement.

La silhouette inanimée bougea légèrement. Il leva la tête – elle avait l'air de peser si lourd… Italia était face à lui.

- Tu vas réussir à te lever ? Tu ne dois pas rester ici. C'est dangereux, Doitsu…

Il s'agenouilla face à lui et leva le bras. Il fronça ses sourcils, ses bottes glissaient légèrement. Quelque chose… Au sol. Il recula brusquement, retenant une exclamation effrayée. C'était son sang, il débordait comme un fleuve en colère. A genoux, il approcha ses doigts de la plaie. Elle était béante, il n'avait jamais vu une blessure pareille. Alors, il aperçut enfin son regard. Ses yeux bleus… Bleus comme le ciel d'avant, d'avant la guerre.

_Comme au temps des cerises, lorsqu'il le faisait danser dans cette même pièce… _

_Avant la rouille, avant le poison et avant la mort…_

Italia tournait sur lui-même, Doitsu l'avait ramené d'un geste. Ils savaient danser. La musique était entraînante, la voix de _Marika Rökk_ envahissait ses oreilles, et il dansait… Oh, il dansait comme si c'était la dernière fois. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être la dernière… Les grandes mains de Doitsu le prenaient contre lui. Il souriait, les yeux clos.

_Ich brauche keine Millionen ! Mir fehlt kein Pfennig zum Glück. _

_Ich brauche weiter nichts als nur Musik._

- J'espère que le buffet est aussi bon que la voix de cette femme !

- Tu verras par toi-même, souffla Doitsu à son oreille, tu ne penses qu'à manger…

Le rire d'Italia était doux. C'était un chant lui aussi. Il le prenait dans ses bras, les invités buvaient. Ils dégustaient. C'était l'exubérance du bonheur au cœur des supplices d'une guerre ignorée de ceux qui la menaient sans regarder.

- Il paraît que tu as invité Nihon, c'est vrai ?

- C'est lui qui m'a invité. Il n'aime pas vraiment sortir de chez lui.

- _J'ai remarqué ça…_

Sa moue était attendrissante. Doitsu leva son visage vers le siens, il était si petit et si chétif. Souriant et innocent. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas il l'avait trouvé chez cet être-là. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire, un jour qu'il l'envierait. Qu'il aurait envie d'être lui, d'être _en_ lui, d'être _avec_ lui. Il étouffa un soupir, il voulait le protéger de toutes les atrocités. Et pourtant, tous deux y étaient baignés jusqu'au cou. Les petites talonnettes d'Italia claquaient contre le parquet en acajou. Il l'emmenait valser ici, là. Ils se regardaient, et toute la beauté de la salle de bal s'évanouissait puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre. Il se mettait derrière lui, passait ses doigts contre son ventre chaud.

Le jeune homme entrouvrit les lèvres.

- _Mais_…

Il se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire. Il avait ouvert les yeux, c'était si rare. L'ambre de ses pupilles était charmeur.

- C'est indécent, au beau milieu d'un bal…

- _Hm_.

Il rougissait. Le grand Doitsu, dans toute sa noblesse la plus affligeante s'était laissé aller pour quelques secondes. Il s'écarta des autres, près des rideaux en satin. Il faisait frais, les flocons de neige tombaient doucement. On ne pouvait pas les voir tous les deux, le balcon restreint donnait sur la cour extérieure. Italia avait les yeux clos, et Doitsu dévorait la peau de son cou. Il le prenait dans ses bras doucement – il était si proche de lui…

_« Doitsu… »_

« Doitsu. »

_Et après le temps des cerises, lorsqu'il n'avait plus le temps de danser…_

_Après la rouille, au milieu du poison, puant la mort…_

Italia ôta sa veste et la déposa tout contre son compagnon. Il se vidait, de seconde en seconde et le froid envahissait peu à peu, de plus en plus la grande pièce. La fumée sortait de sa gorge, il tremblait déjà.

- Tu vas venir avec moi, dit-il.

- Pour aller où ? _Italia_.

Il s'était redressé, ses côtes avait craquées, son flanc périssait. Italia poussa une exclamation.

- _Non_ ! Ne bouge pas ! Je vais… Je vais le faire !

- Je ne bougerai pas… _Et toi_… Toi, tu dois partir.

Doitsu avait levé son bras, il avait pris Italia par la nuque et l'avait brusquement attiré contre lui. Son visage était tout contre sa veste cintrée ensanglantée. Italia suffoquait, l'odeur lui piquait les sens, il brûlait de sentir ce rouge tout partout, partout sur ce corps qui l'avait aimé et qui continuait de le faire. Italia sentit sa gorge se contracter, il pleurait. Puis…

- Non ! Non je ne te laisserai pas ici ! Pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi ! Cette guerre, nous l'avons perdue à deux et nous continuerons à deux.

Il s'était redressé, penché vers Doitsu.

- Tiens-toi à moi, dit-il.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu ne pourras pas me porter.

Le visage d'Italia était tâché. Il le regarda de longues secondes. Ce visage n'était pas fait pour porter les cicatrices d'une bataille.

- C'est ce que tu crois, objecta Italia d'une petite voix, _viens_ !

- Sois réaliste…

Italia l'avait tiré de toutes ses forces. Il n'y arrivait pas, mais il continuait. Il serrait ses doigts, ils déchiraient le tissu. Le géant avait été vaincu, incapable de bouger. Dans un effort surhumain, au-delà de Dieu et des anges, Italia avait remis l'homme sur pieds. Il vacillait, et lui-même était sur le point de tomber avec lui. Il était si lourd, si grand, si imposant et cette plaie qui continuait de couler inlassablement…

- _Italia_…

Doitsu ne l'avait pas cru. Mais Italia l'avait fait. Il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes, mais il était néanmoins debout, mais que ferait-il au dehors ? Il aurait à en découdre avec ses ennemis. L'axe… L'axe n'en avait plus que pour quelques heures. D'ailleurs…

Il y eut des pas rapides. Ils montaient les escaliers. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

La masse de Doitsu le paralysait, Italia voyait des étoiles devant ses yeux tandis qu'il le faisait marcher. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Il aperçut la silhouette passer par la porte et s'arrêter.

- I…Italia ! Doitsu !

C'était _Fransu_. Les joues pleines de cendres, ses yeux clairs perçaient dans l'obscurité. Il leva le doigt, prenant une respiration. C'était comme s'il allait hurler pour appeler les autres.

_Les avertir de leur présence._

Italia leva le Luger qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche.

La grande silhouette tomba en arrière, sa chevelure blonde s'éleva. Il tomba de tout son poids. Doitsu avait ouvert les yeux. Il scruta le visage d'Italia, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses traits, seulement l'envie de vivre. L'envie de le sauver, lui qui n'avait jamais reçu d'aide de qui que ce soit.

Il tourna la tête et le regarda.

- Nous pouvons sortir maintenant.

Les escaliers craquelaient, les poutres menaçaient de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Italia marchait prudemment, assistant le géant à ses côtés. Comment pouvait-il soutenir ce colosse ? Il l'ignorait. Il souffrait, mais il n'en avait pas conscience. Un simple regard vers la plaie de Doitsu suffisait à lui insuffler le besoin irréversible de sortir d'ici, de partir. _Loin_.

- Quand tout sera terminé…On ira se reposer t…Tous les deux !

- Où ça ?...Le pays est à feu et à sang…

- Dans ta maison…Le château de Linderhof !

- Il doit être en train de… _Brûler_.

- Non ! On reconstruira tout, _Doitsu_, on va tout reconstruire…

La sortie était à quelques mètres.

La nuit était sauvage, les attaques de l'ennemi répétées. Italia était arrivé au dehors. Il tomba à genoux, le poids de Doitsu… Il se retint de pleurer – il savait. Son état était trop grave, ses bras trop faibles. Il étouffa un sanglot.

- _Non, non_…

Doitsu caressa ses cheveux, tenant sa blessure. Italia se tourna vers lui. Et il y eut ce baiser.

_Au beau milieu des flammes, de l'agitation, de l'horreur. Une cerise venait de voir le jour._

Les lèvres d'Italia avaient quelque chose d'étonnement sucré. Une saveur qu'on ne trouve plus en guerre, il les lécha doucement pour en garder toute la délicatesse. S'il devait s'achever ce soir, il préférait se souvenir de cette essence-là, plutôt que des avions au-dessus de leurs têtes. Italia poussa un bref gémissement. Le long baiser s'était achevé.

- Je préfère le château de Linderhof en hiver… Quand la neige prend les arbres autour…

- Tu devras attendre quelques mois alors…

Son sourire.

-_ ILS SONT LA !_

- Où est Fransu ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peu importe, ils sont ici !

Italia sursauta. Il commença à trembler. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien eux_, les Alliés_. Au grand complet. Igirisu marchait fièrement, la tête haute aux côtés d'America. Enfin, l'immonde grandeur de Russia se découpait dans l'obscurité, il s'approchait de plus en plus.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal, hurla Italia, il est à l'agonie ! Vous ne voyez pas ? Ne vous avancez plus !

Il le prenait contre lui, le cachant comme un enfant. Il se déchirait les cordes vocales, et les perles de larmes de ses yeux explosaient contre les cendres volantes. America et Igirisu s'écartèrent, laissant passer le grand homme aux épaules gigantesques. Russia esquissa un sourire.

- _ARRÊTEZ !_

Il pleurait tellement, son nez coulait, son front suait malgré la froideur de l'air. Il tenait Doitsu un peu plus contre lui à chaque seconde, de peur qu'il s'évapore entre ses bras. Russia était juste à côté à présent. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche, aussi menaçant. Il s'agenouilla et Italia retint son souffle. Son regard était une onde de mort, et un frisson avait parcouru tout son corps. Il fut pris d'une nausée.

- Tu as bien protégé ton ami, _Italia_.

- _Vous_… Vous ne le toucherez pas.

Les grands doigts de Russia se levèrent dans la chevelure d'Italia. Il les caressa affectueusement. Il se figea.

- C'est terminé. Doitsu a perdu. Et toi aussi. Je vais rester ici quelques temps. Même plus longtemps que prévu.

- Plus longtemps ? demanda America d'une voix étonnée, les termes de nos contrats sont clairs pourtant.

Le grand homme passa une main contre les joues brûlantes de fièvre de Doitsu. Il avait les yeux fermés. Ses sourcils tremblèrent.

- Non !

Italia recula brusquement, cachant le visage de Doitsu contre lui. Le froid avait empourpré ses membres mais il avait encore assez de volonté pour le sauver de la Mort. _La faucheuse… La faucille_. Il respirait plus rapidement, comme si tout le souffle qu'il avait retenu lorsque Russia s'était approché de lui avait besoin d'être régulé.

- _Vous_… Vous allez rester chez lui ?

- Oui, souffla Russia en se redressant.

- Nous allons diviser le pays, dit Igirisu en s'approchant, afin de mieux l'unifier. L'Allemagne renaîtra de ses cendres, mais _elle doit accepter la défaite_.

« Jamais… »

Un murmure. C'était lui. Il toussa, le sang s'écoula d'entre ses lèvres.

- Tu as entendu ? demanda Italia, tout se passera bien. Il faut seulement que tu …

Doitsu avait agrippé ses doigts. Ses yeux étaient voilés, comme couverts. _Nuageux_.

- Je n'arrive même plus à voir ton visage, dit-il, tout ce que j'arrive à sentir… C'est…

« L'humiliation »

- Je ne la vois pas ! s'écria Italia, tout ce que je vois, c'est l'espoir ! _Doitsu_ ! S'il te plaît !

- Ne le force pas, murmura Russia d'une voix malicieuse, s'il veut encore jouer ça risque d'être assez rapide… Regarde son état. Il ne verra pas le soleil se lever.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait prévu, rétorqua Igirisu en regardant America.

- Tu n'as qu'à le surveiller…

Doitsu avait réussi à se redresser. Il soutint le regard de son rival pendant de longues secondes.

- Laisse-moi Italia, dit Doitsu au sol en tentant de se mettre au moins à genoux, à vouloir me sauver, tu risques de tomber avec moi …

- Alors, ainsi soit-il.

Italia s'était levé, plus rapide. Il fit deux pas, et se trouva juste devant Doitsu, face à la grandeur de Russia. Il releva la tête, le cœur paniqué. Il écarta les bras, comme gardien d'un précieux objet – et cet objet c'était l'Empire Allemand. Doitsu ne distinguait plus rien autour de lui, si ce n'est Italia devant lui. C'était même devenu difficile d'entendre… _D'écouter_…

- Tout ce que je te demanderai, c'est de l'épargner. Je veux qu'il vive. Je veux qu'il s remette de toutes les horreurs. Je…Je veux qu'il aille bien.

- Nous sommes venus pour ça, dit lentement Igirisu en scrutant Russia.

Ils le craignaient. Italia le sentait bien. L'air était chargé. Il ne bougea pas, prêt à mourir pour l'homme derrière lui. Chaque seconde plongeait un peu plus le pays dans le noir et la misère. La large écharpe de Russia se balançait, son regard lançait des éclairs. Italia avait le souffle court. Russia leva le bras, prêt. Il allait lui donner un coup. Puissant, il prit un léger recul, son bras se leva dans la nuit morte.

_If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside__  
__it will find its way somehow, somewhere in time_  
_Will we remember all of the suffering__  
__Cause if we fail it will be in vain_

- **Russia !**

America avait pris son bras. Il y eut un instant où rien ne se passa. Le vent souffla. L'homme baissa sa garde. Il observa son partenaire de victoire et lui adressa un sourire.

- Très bien. Il semblerait que le destin de la guerre soit entre tes mains, _Italia_.

Il scrutait toujours America : ses sourcils étaient froncés, et le bleu de ses yeux défiait la malice russe.

- Je veux qu'il vive ! Je choisis qu'il vive…

- _Non_…

Doitsu s'écroula de tout son long. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Italia s'agenouilla près de lui tandis qu'Igirisu s'approchait du grand _malade_. Il ôta un gant, et posa sa petite main contre son front.

- Ca va prendre du temps…

- Il va s'en sortir, _hein_ _? _

C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait à lui – il avait tellement peur de son empire, de son Royaume. Il avait osé lui parler. Ses yeux humides tremblaient de peur, non plus pour lui-même mais pour Doitsu. Igirisu le considéra. Toute la détresse qui s'échappait de cet être l'avait touché, sa gorge se serra. Il ne s'y était pas attendu.

- Bien-sûr. Il est aussi fort qu'il le prétend.

Igirisu lui avait souri. Il s'éloigna aussitôt.

- _Italia_, conduis-le à l'hôpital, puis au Manoir Germanique. Il a besoin de repos. D'un très long sommeil…

- Alors, je reste avec lui ? demanda t-il.

- Il aura besoin de toi.

« Besoin…De moi ? »

- Doitsu a autant d'honneur, d'égo qu'il a de cœur.

Igirisu se retourna vers lui.

- En attendant, nous prenons soin de sa demeure.

Italia hocha la tête. L'onde de Russia passait près de lui. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête.

_« Dasvidania, Angel-hranitel. »_

_Et après les cerises, _

_Et après les danses, _

_Par delà les flammes, _

_Et les morts, _

_Viendras-tu me faire déguster les nouvelles cerises ? _

_Me faire danser encore ? _

_Oublier l'acier des flammes, _

_Et célébrer les morts ? _

Italia gémit doucement, les doigts repliés contre les draps. Ils étaient tellement doux. Il avait les yeux fermés, ses longs cils se courbaient comme ceux des poupées. Ils étaient exacts – et sa cambrure se faisait plus délicate, comme retenue. Il sentait les grandes mains l'agripper, comme si elles craignaient de le voir partir. Il enfouit son visage entre les oreillers, mais on les chassait aussitôt.

« Non, ne te cache pas. »

Alors, Doitsu s'approchait contre sa nuque et y soufflait. Italia avait toujours adoré ça, avant même les cerises, les bals et même avant les flammes. Italia bougea aussitôt, la chaleur était suffocante. Le corps puissant de Doitsu était élancé. Les cicatrices étaient encore présentes, même les bandages n'avaient pas bougés, mais ils n'étaient plus teints de sang. C'était fini. Il donna des coups de reins rythmés, et passa ses lèvres contre son cou. Cette odeur… Il voulait croquer ce cou, il ne l'avait pas encore pardonné. Il ne l'avait pas pardonné de lui avoir sauvé la vie plutôt que sa gloire.

- D…_Doitsu_…

Italia s'accrochait.

Sa petite voix qui prononçait son nom.

- _Italia_.

Et il l'aimait encore, comme toutes les autres nuits. Pouvait-il faire autrement ? Il voulait contempler son visage, il voulait le voir s'emporter et se crisper à chaque impulsion. Il caressait son ventre, appuyant contre sa peau, elle était trop douce pour une peau d'homme. Son anatomie parfaite était dessinée comme une esquisse de De Vinci. Doitsu s'était retiré, il entrouvrit les yeux, et à peine les puissants bras de Doitsu l'avaient ramené contre lui.

- Viens sur moi.

Italia s'exécuta, sans poser de questions. Il écarta les cuisses, l'enjamba. La chemise qu'il portait était trop grande pour être la sienne. Ses bras n'arrivaient pas à en faire le tour, il était trop large et trop grand.

_Ils s'étaient regardés, comme toutes les autres nuits._

Italia bougeait doucement, sa chevelure était si fine. Ses petites jambes étaient brûlantes, ses cuisses trempées tandis que son guide l'étreignait.

_Un peu comme cette nuit, au dehors._

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en veux plus. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… »

« _Hn_… »

_Cette nuit où un ange était passé. _


End file.
